five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 87 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Protect Luffy
Short Summary Long Summary Sabo is frozen in place, troubled by the purely emotional pain in his heart. In fact, the only time he’s felt anything like this was the day his memory returned, thanks to the trauma of seeing Ace’s death in the news. After briefly fearing the worst, Sabo thinks to himself that Luffy isn’t dead. He tries to feel for his brother through Observation Haki, but the chaos of battle interferes. Love yells to snap the commander out of it. The Vizard whispers that Sabo can’t freeze up like that, saying it’s bad for morale. Sabo agrees and apologizes, turning back to those who have been reorganized. Amongst the crowd is Hiyori, Lisa, Ichiya, Jenny, the Happo Navy, Darui, and Chōjūrō. Love then reminds the Commander they’re looking to him for leadership. Sabo fights down his desire to check on Luffy like he did in Dressrosa. He orders for his troops to start a sweep through the campsite, gathering as many as they can while working on a counterattack, earning a cheer from the men. Sabo thinks that he’ll find Luffy in the sweep. With a slight frown, Love notes that the Commander is hurting, which he doesn’t blame him for. While he wants to let Sabo go and find his brother, he knows he can’t. Everyone in Intelligence is scrambling, trying to find out what happened since there’s been no contact since the plans were sent. Hibiki brings clarity by reporting the ambush on the 2nd, adding that they’ll be unable to carry out their strategy. Dragon frowns at that while Mavis starts to tear up about being wrong. This throws Shikaku and Kisuke for a loop, with the former calling it a drag with the latter panicking about comforting her. Beckman just sweat-drops at this, wondering how they’re so smart sometimes, before Hibiki asking about the 2nd’s current status. The Wizard informs them that Sabo is frantically mustering a response, and while it’s at a respectable size, they’re still in the search and rescue stage, especially with Medical hit. Dragon closes his eyes, thinking about how worried Sabo and he are about Luffy, but wondering if he needs to remind Sabo of his duty to the 2nd. Beckman asks the Revolutionary if they should stick to the plan, and Dragon states they should despite the ambush, thinking the 2nd will be good to take Kunugi after Sabo gets them back together. Shikaku asks if they’ll have the manpower, prompting Dragon to suggest sending help to the 2nd. Although, that still all depends on Sabo’s response, plus there’s the risk of sending out someone strong attracting one of the Coalition’s best. Shikaku asks if Dragon has someone in mind, and while he does, he wants to see how his #2 in the Revolutionary Army responds. Shikaku grins at Dragon’s faith. The Commander in Chief chuckles that raising Sabo might have been his way for atoning for leaving Luffy with his father Garp. While Shikaku calls it a drag to overthink things, Dragon laughs at that, saying it basically amounted to not wanting to see a boy die, seeing a lot of himself in a young Sabo. He can tell Sabo and Luffy are destined for greatness, wondering what fate has in store for them. Back on topic, Beckman states they’ll stick with the plan, and will send reinforcements if things get worse. Hinata sees Luffy, still and sprawled out on his stomach, horrified. Renji and Flare react similarly, wondering how this had happened after the Pirate dominated the fight against the Demon, until the Contact Explosion. Jackal cackles, in disbelief Luffy fought on par with Zeref, asking if the Black Wizard was having an off-day. Deidara frowns at that, knowing what a narrow thing Jackal’s victory was, before telling the Demon to finish the Act, reminding him that the Bomb Squad is all about attention to detail. Jackal nods at that, saying the Bomb Squad is the most thorough of the whole Coalition. He groans before he can move, admitting that while Luffy did a number on him, he’s still strong enough to completely destroy the Act’s body, calling it a fitting punishment. He then hears a small voice of protest, and turns to Hinata. The Ninja, head down, states that she won’t let someone else die in front of her again. Jackal frowns at the challenge, telling her to back down if she doesn’t want to follow Luffy. Hinata then looks up with a face of pure rage, Byakugan activated, yelling that she won’t let the Demon touch Luffy, absolutely shocking everyone else. She remembers how kind and trusting Luffy was of her, and drops into the Gentle Fist Stance. Flare and Renji look at Hinata in terror, trying to calm her down. Jackal gives a dark grin, saying unreasonable fools should die. Deidara yells that the Demon is in no condition to fight. Jackal just laughs at that, thinking the ‘little bitch’ can never hope to beat him before turning to Hinata. Deidara curses and tries to provide aid, but Renji stops him with Zabimaru, reminding him he has to deal with the Soul Reaper and Wizard. Flare asks if they should really leave “Pale-Eyes”, but Renji asks if she really wants to get in her way, prompting a sweat-drop. Jackal begins the assault with a Bomb Bullet, but Hinata easily dodges it by leaning. Jackal tries again, but to no avail, with everyone else shocked at how easy the Ninja makes it look. Frustrated and cursing, Jackal sends an Exploding Line. Hinata nimbly avoids it, prompting another angry curse and Exploding Line. Renji gasps in surprise as Hinata avoids it, calling it amazing that her anger skyrocketed her skill enough to let her toy with a Demon. His patience at an end, Jackal screams and curses in fury, ranting that he’ll kill Hinata as he charges. Deidara yells to warn him, but Jackal is too far gone, yelling that he won’t lose. Hinata just stands in place, until Jackal throws an Exploding Fist. She sidesteps the clumsy punch and gives an angry hiss, promising vengeance for Luffy. Hinata then uses her Eight Trigrams: Eight Paralyzing Palms, and with a graceful spin, disables Jackal’s punching arm with Two Palms. With the next Four Palms, she paralyzes Jackal’s other arm. After one last rotation, Hinata nails Jackal’s body at the sciatic and supra-scapular nerves with Eight Palms. Finally, Jackal cries out and passes from the pain and numbness, much to Deidara’s concern. Renji realizes that Hinata made a new technique for foes without Chakra. While the Hyūga usually disable Chakra Networks, Soul Reapers, Wizards, and Demons don’t have that target. So, Hinata decided to disable nerve points by channeling and blasting Chakra into them. Plus, Jackal’s arms being disabled meant his Curses couldn’t be used. Renji gives a fond smile, thinking Hinata could surpass a lot of the Alliance. Deidara curses, saying he tried to warn the idiot. With a look of pure hatred, Hinata prepares a fatal strike. She states her power is not meant to be used for vengeance, but to protect those close to her. The Ninja promises to use her power in anger and vengeance to protect Luffy, proclaiming it to be the Demon’s end. At that point, Deidara intervenes and pops a clay snake out of the ground, with Flare wondering how that got past her. The Akatsuki chuckles that he always has something up his sleeve, and while he had hoped to use the snake to ambush Renji and Flare, it’ll have to bargain for Jackal’s life. Deidara produces a clay bird from mouth, disgusting Flare. Renji notes surprise at the Coalitionist caring, earning a grin from the Ninja. He calls himself a considerate guy who cares for his Squad, then ordering Renji to get Hinata to back down. Renji complies, telling Hinata he doesn’t want her hurt just because she wants to kill the Demon. Flare clenches her fist at the prospect of her family’s killer living another day. Hinata backs down, stepping away from the Demon. Smirking, Deidara sends the clay bird to scoop up Jackal, and it quickly flies away. Renji notes being surprised at the Ninja’s honor, saying it’s a shame that Deidara still isn’t beyond redemption despite his crimes, calling him an enemy that still must be defeated. Deidara grins and welcomes the challenge. Renji yells for Hinata to treat Luffy, adding that he needs it NOW. This snaps her out of her anger, and she yells for him to hang on as she runs over. Once she’s there, Hinata activates a Healing Jutsu, earning a scowl from Deidara, who thinks he really should kill her so the Act can’t get back in the fight. Unfortunately, he knows the two won’t just let him, prompting Renji to joke that blondes aren’t stupid. Flare grins, saying she won’t let the Akatsuki touch someone who risked his life to avenge her family. Deidara sighs at their resistance, saying it’d be more artistic for them to submit and become his ‘works of art’. While Renji deadpans that he’ll pass, Flare asks how it could be even called art. At that, Deidara gloats his fine art is a brief moment of beauty that’s gone in the blink of an eye, leading to more appreciation and admiration, naming meteors, fireworks, and his explosives the finest art in existence. He then reaches into his pouch, telling the redheads to prepare to be art. Suddenly, an unrelated explosion sends Samui skidding across the ground towards them. Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine walk out, with the former calling the Cloud Ninja a hard woman to put down. Deidara frowns at his comrades, teasing them and asking how someone with their numbers advantage hasn’t won yet. Unable to retort, Mr. 5 simply states she’s quick like a deer. The Ninja grins at that, saying they’ve had to do population control, adding they’re not that hard to kill. Ms. Valentine laughs at that, conceding the point. Renji asks Samui if she’s okay, earning an affirmative, adding an explanation that the Baroque Works Agents just keep using the same strategy. Mr. 5 retorts it’s almost worked multiple times, assured that she’ll slow down enough for it to work soon. The Agents then notice Luffy, with Ms. Valentine grinning and laughing at the stroke of luck. Agreeing, Mr. 5 aims his pistol at Luffy, glad at revenge. Hinata yells that Luffy’s too injured to fight, ordering them to stay away. The assassin breathes into his chamber, calling it the perfect time for an advantage, saying they’ll just beat him up before bringing the Act to Konton for execution. Ms. Valentine laughs they should be glad, assuming Deidara beat him and asking if he forgot their orders for the Acts. Deidara defends himself, revealing Jackal did that, and probably forgot in his rage, meaning he had to be flown back for treatment. Mr. 5 sighs at that, but shrugs it off as not his problem, since they need to focus. Samui proves that by sending a Lightning Style: Lightning Bolt Jutsu, forcing the Agents to scatter. The Cloud Ninja tells them to take their own advice, saying they’ll have to get through her before harming Luffy and Hinata. Frowning, Mr. 5 decides to oblige, ordering Ms. Valentine to take flight, and she promptly does so. Samui knows it’ll be tough to take on the two Agents, considering she also has to protect Luffy and Hinata. An idea comes to her, but the Jutsu has risks, namely leaving her out of Chakra and at their mercy. Coming up with nothing better, and with Luffy and Hinata’s situation painfully apparent, Samui goes with the all-or-nothing, hoping it will give the Leaf Ninja time to heal Luffy’s most serious. She quickly uses a Lightning Clone Jutsu to create four of them. She notes that while they only have a fraction of her strength, and she’s already feeling fatigue, they’re her best chance. Mr. 5 frowns at that, saying numbers won’t make a difference against specialists like the Bomb Squad. The assassin fires a Breeze Breath Bomb, striking one of the clones and seeing it explode into lightning. As Mr. 5 aims, Samui tells one clone to guard Luffy and Hinata and buy time. The original thinks this will limit her, since her and the clones can only be so far away from each other before dispersing. Samui and two clones focus on the gunman, while he realizes he needs to get through three targets before Straw Hat. The Lightning Clone keeps an eye on Ms. Valentine, who laughs at having the attention. Said Clone simply responds with a Lightning Style: Lightning Bolt Jutsu. Ms. Valentine just avoids it by adjusting her weight up and down. Mr. 5, deciding to try and end it with one strike, uses a Stomping Ground Bomb. Samui and her clones are able to leap away and combo a Lightning Style: Lightning Bolt Jutsu, forcing Mr. 5 to move. He sends three consecutive shots, but all the Samui are able to Substitute out of the way, prompting Mr. 5 to curse the wasted shots. He notes the stalemate, forcing Samui to agree. Grinning, Mr. 5 suggests breaking it before blasting the ground with a Handy Bomb, creating a smokescreen in the process. Samui wonders where the Agent is, thinking he wouldn’t attack from the smokescreen, since he needs to see to attack the Ninja properly. Unfortunately, an air bomb comes out, and they barely dodge it. After brief confusion, Samui sees Mr. 5 come out of the smoke, with his revolver aimed at the Clone by Luffy and Hinata. The Clone shields Luffy and Hinata from the Breeze Breath Bomb, and is dispersed. Samui curses at them being wide open and running back. Mr. 5 grins at the action, thinking she’s the real one. He tells Ms. Valentine to nail them, prompting a laugh from her. Two Samui charge at Mr. 5, thinking he’s out of bullets. With a grin, the gunman fires and disperses one of the clones in a flash of lightning, before aiming at the other. Samui dodges the next shot, and quickly uses a Lightning Style: Lightning Fist Jutsu. Mr. 5 mockingly says that as a weakling, she can’t win, before ducking under the attack. Promising to blow her away, Mr. 5 blows up the area around him with a Handy Bomb, sending Samui flying. Mr. 5 orders Ms. Valentine to hurry up, prompting a laugh from her before she falls with a 10,000 Kilogram Guillotine. Samui just stands her ground, while Hinata yells for her to fight back and defend. The Cloud Ninja grimly apologizes that she has no Chakra. Hinata moves to help, but Samui tells her not to think about it, adding that Luffy needs help, apologizing for it having to be this way. Hinata yells it doesn’t, begging her to save herself. Renji and Flare briefly pause against Deidara, with the former calling out in worry. Samui inquires if Hinata is seriously asking her to abandon the man who saved her from the guilt of burying her brother, saying that’s uncool and promising she’s ready to die for him. Ms. Valentine yells and laughs that she’ll be the first to go. Hinata yells in worry, but Samui insists for her not to move, and Ms. Valentine yells that not moving will make the execution quick and painless. Once she’s a few feet away, the assassin yells for her to die, with her leg ready to crush the Ninja. The instant Ms. Valentine’s foot touches Samui, she bursts into lightning and painfully electrocutes her, knocking out the Agent. Mr. 5 belatedly realizes that it was a Lightning Clone, while cursing his partner as useless. He then realizes by process of elimination where the real Samui is. She quickly leaps at him with her tantō, calling her crazy for risking herself just to trick the agents. With a Hidden Cloud Style: Funnel Cloud, Samui defeats and kills Mr. 5, who just has enough time to curse before falling into a pool of his blood. She sheathes her tantō, disdainfully saying they caused enough trouble. Deidara gazes at his fallen comrades, and curses at a third of the Bomb Squad being beaten, in disbelief at their difficulties, claiming it should have been easy after the initial strike. Renji grins, pointing out the Alliance was underestimated. Deidara chuckles before admitting it, saying they’re focused on the task at hand, calling it a good quality for an army. Flare asks “Other Blondie” if the Agent is dead, and the Ninja confirms it. She explains that Funnel Cloud channeled Chakra to increase speed and the number of cuts in seconds, noting how he bled out. Deidara sighs at that, cursing the Squad being down a member, knowing it’ll be difficult to replace him, considering their special skill sets. Renji raises an eyebrow at that comment, saying Deidara isn’t as bad as he seems. Chuckling, Deidara argues that while he’s a bad man, he isn’t bothered by it, having only seen the world aesthetically instead of through good and evil. The Akatsuki produces clay, claiming it’s time to get serious since comrades have been killed and incapacitated. He announces a new work of art, promising a real thrill, and finishes creating a C2 Spider. While Flare calls it gross, Renji asks Hinata for Luffy’s conditions. After she explains that Luffy’s immediate injuries are taken care of, the Soul Reaper orders them to get as far away as possible, surprising the Hyūga. Renji repeats the order, knowing it’s safe for Luffy to move now while wanting to get him away from Deidara. He also tells Samui to go with her to keep them covered, and she immediately complies. She asks if Hinata can lift Luffy, adding that she can do it if not. With a slight frown, Hinata tells the Cloud Ninja not to underestimate her before plopping Luffy on her shoulders, and then the Ninja depart with the Act. Flare asks why they were sent away, and Renji points out the Spider has made their battlefield even worse. He adds that he wants her to go with the Ninja, earning a shout of protest from her. While Renji appreciates the support, he wants her out of range of what’s coming. He adds instructions for her to take Ms. Valentine and restrain her until Sea Stone Shackles can be found, pointing out that she should be questioned and not get caught in the crossfire. Knowing there’s no room for argument, Flare yells that “Pineapple” better win before running off and grabbing Ms. Valentine. Deidara grins and calls that smart, pointing out only Soul Reapers are durable enough to withstand C2. Renji grins at that, adding that he can finally go all out with no one else around. Before the fight, Renji asks to take care of something and send the Commander a message to let him know his brother is okay. Deidara raises an eyebrow before realizing he’s talking about Straw Hat. The Ninja tells him to go right ahead, claiming it doesn’t matter while saying he won’t get in the way. Renji reacts with surprise, and Deidara calls Acts of honor brief and beautiful, true art he has no right to interfere in. Renji smirks at that, seeing hope in his opponent. Renji’s markings light up as he uses Bakudō #77: Tenteikūra to send the message to Sabo. He identifies himself before declaring Luffy is okay. He explains that he was injured, but is being healed by Hinata and will be back in action soon. He assures the Commander the 2nd hasn’t given up or been beaten. When Renji ends the spell, Deidara calls it admirable to get the Commander to focus on the battle again. He also calls it futile, saying he’ll have to kill Straw Hat and the girls with him later, calling that the only reason he didn’t interrupt. He firmly states victory for him is the only outcome, no matter how long things drag, claiming his art is unbeatable. Sabo sighs in relief at the news, and Love asks if he’s good to continue fighting. With a deep breath, he gives an affirmative, greatly easing the Vizard. Seeing more explosions, Sabo tells the men to move out. He then turns his feet into fire to rocket himself forward, surprising all the troops while Love sweat-drops at the enthusiasm. Marco grins at the news, with Gari noting the pleasure as they trade blows. The Pirate explains that Luffy means a lot to the 2nd, knowing how crushed people would be if he died. Gari nods at that, calling Luffy as important as a Kage to a village. Marco then punches the Ninja’s stomach, noting the message means things are starting to go the 2nd’s way, promising the fight is in their favor. Bambietta frowns at the unconscious Rogue, annoyed at the situation. She sighs that she needs someone else to treat her like a queen, sadistically telling the Wizard it’s time to die. She’s interrupted by a fiery kick that forces her to stumble as she coughs blood. Sabo takes position between her and Rogue, saying that’s enough. She shakes in anger at the kick, screaming and cursing she’ll make him pay. Bambietta quickly destroys Sabo’s head with an explosive orb just as the rest of the 2nd arrives. When Bambietta tries to gloat, Love simply says he isn’t dead, prompting the Sternritter to think he’s stupid. Sabo doth protest much, with Bambietta cursing in shock as she sees him regenerating. Sabo finishes, calling it a good thing he had the Flame-Flame Fruit, or he’d have died, prompting a sweat-drop from his troops about his carefree nature. Bambietta blows another hole in Sabo’s chest, with the Commander calling it morbid to watch himself regenerate. Suddenly serious, Sabo states that with his Logia, a thousand bombs could be sent and still not beat him. Since his comrades don’t have that, he decides to be quick about it as he transforms his feet. He quickly plants a “claw” in her stomach before rocketing off with the Sternritter. Chōjūrō yells in worry for the Commander, but Darui states it was for the best. Love points out it would have been dangerous to face Bambietta with the others around, prompting ‘manly’ tears from Ichiya as he praises Sabo’s manliness. Love quickly orders a medic on Rogue before getting the others moving. Gladius casually walks through the defeated Hyūga, executing them one by one. He thinks it would be simpler to blow them all up, but knows he can’t waste any more energy. Levy, eyes wide with fear, wonders how long before she dies. Gladius then looks at Hiashi, mockingly asking if he’s watching, earning a curse from the Ninja. Gladius then notices Levy, having assumed she was dead from the Punc Rock Fest. He stalks towards Levy, saying he should kill her before her next rousing speech. Gladius stands over her, finger on his pistol’s trigger, bidding her a cold farewell. Suddenly, Gajeel slams an attack into Gladius’ stomach, pushing him away. Gladius, not wanting to be denied, fires a Punc Bala at Levy. She closes her eyes and waits, but is scooped up and gasps when finally seeing Gajeel. He quickly asks if the squirt is okay, prompting to give an affirmative, while blushing at the nickname. Gajeel scowls and asks what Gladius was doing. The Pirate coldly states he was executing idiots foolish enough to challenge him and get in his way. Gajeel puts Levy down, saying that’s all he needs to hear, promising to beat Gladius and end it here. Omake: Valentine’s Day The Acts of Order sip the punch at a party, all four frowning. Luffy pouts that Valentine’s Day sucks, earning agreement from the others. Natsu complains about people going on about love and couples. Ichigo adds that it makes people feel bad about being single, lampshading the nickname “Single’s Awareness Day”. After Naruto points out singles are out in the cold relatively speaking, the four repeat their proclamation. After a minute of silence, Naruto breaks the dam by admitting he wants a valentine. Natsu admits he wants chocolates and candies, with a soft agreement from Luffy. Ichigo tells them not to start, knowing they’ll make him sad. It is useless. Ichigo crushes his empty punch cup as he realizes his want. The Four all curse and ask why they can’t have a valentine, prompting a sneezing fit in several women elsewhere. Rukia narrows her eyes, her ‘someone is being stupid’ sense tingling. Renji, hiding in the shadows with a Chappy doll and chocolate, curses that he can’t do it. Appearing Characters Sabo Love Aikawa Hiyori Sarugaki Lisa Yadōmaru Ichiya Vandalya Kotobuki Jenny Realight Don Chinjao Don Sai Boo Darui Chōjūrō Hibiki Lates Monkey D. Dragon Mavis Vermillion Kisuke Urahara Shikaku Nara Benn Beckman Hinata Hyūga Monkey D. Luffy Jackal Deidara Renji Abarai Flare Corona Samui Mr. 5 Ms. Valentine Marco Gari Bambietta Basterbine Rogue Cheney Gladius Hiashi Hyūga Levy McGarden Gajeel Redfox Omake Monkey D. Luffy Natsu Dragneel Ichigo Kurosaki Naruto Uzumaki Rukia Kuchiki Renji Abarai Abilities Jutsu * Byakugan * Gentle Fist ** Eight Trigrams: Eight Paralyzing Palms * Healing Jutsu * Lightning Style: Lightning Bolt * Lightning Clone * Lightning Style: Lightning Fist * Substitute * Hidden Cloud Style: Funnel Cloud Haki * Observation Haki Curse * Bomb Devil Fruit * Bomb Bomb Fruit * Kilo Kilo Fruit * Flame-Flame Fruit * Pop Pop Fruit Schrift * the Explode Kido * Bakudō #77: Tenteikūra Weapons * Sea Stone Shackles Techniques * Contact Explosion * Bomb Bullet * Exploding Line * Exploding Fist * Breeze Breath Bomb * Stomping Ground Bomb * Handy Bomb * 10,000 Kilogram Guillotine * Punc Rock Fest * Punc Bala Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 86 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Exploding Anger Next Chapter: Chapter 88 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Win! Category:Kunugi Town Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign